From a Certain Point of View
by Angel Tsuiraku
Summary: Luke and Mara have each decided to play matchmaker for the other, and neither are willing to admit their true feelings. So while each picks suitable matches for the other, they become unable to ignore their growing attraction.
1. Chapter 1

**__**

Author's Notes: To be perfectly honest, I'm not sure quite when in the Star Wars chronology this takes place, except for the fact that it's before Specter of the Past and Vision of the Future written by Timothy Zahn. Props to him for finally taking care of the whole who's-Luke-gonna-end-up-with cycle…we always knew it would be Mara, one way or another, one death threat or the next. And while I loved Specter and Vision, I've got my own ideas about how Luke and Mara end up together. That said, hope you enjoy this.

Disclaimer: Yeah, none of this is mine. George Lucas owns Star Wars (lucky, creative bastard—that being a joke), and Timothy Zahn created Mara Jade, Talon Karrde, and other select items and people in this story. So far all I've done is compile it all into my own design. So…I'm not brilliant and I don't own this stuff so I can't make any money from it…and don't sue! There…that should do it…I hope.

**__**

From a Certain Point of View

She was a tempest of red-gold hair and flaming green eyes when she stormed into his office on Yavin IV, and Luke Skywalker hid a grin when he caught sight of her blaster in her hand. It was a familiar enough sight not to worry him—too much.

"Skywalker, I'm going to kill you," she snapped, and Luke made no attempt to hide his grin this time around. Easing back in his chair and sliding his hands behind his head much like he'd often seen his brother-in-law do, he nailed her with the full force of his crooked smile.

"Now, now, Mara," he reminded her calmly, a twinkle in his blue eyes, "that didn't work out so well the last time, remember?"

If possible, the fire in her eyes flared up further as she struggled to reign in her temper. "Yeah, well the last time it was just some wrinkly old ghost telling me what to do. This time I genuinely want to kill you."

"Hey, it's not my fault that you—" he began, but she cut him off, waving the blaster threateningly.

"Who asked you to play matchmaker, Skywalker? Huh?"

So that _was_ the reason she was here. Smiling gently, he dropped the casual position and stood to look her in the eyes.

"_You_ asked me, Jade…don't you remember?"

She blanched, disbelieving. She narrowed her eyes to indicate he was treading on enemy territory. "When have I ever asked you to invade in such a personal matter? You know how I feel about that, Skywalker," she told him.

One gloved hand slipped up to unsuccessfully hide another grin as he moved out from behind his desk to seize her blaster. He decided not to tempt the fates this afternoon. Destroying a couple of Death Stars and a couple of clones seemed trivial compared to facing Mara in a bad mood. He'd known sandstorms to be gentler.

"The last time we saw each other, just before you went to sleep you made me promise to help you find a good man. You said you wanted someone to grow old with."

"The last time we saw each other I was so drunk I couldn't have told you my name, much less—!"

Luke shrugged and regarded his friend with a mock-serious gaze. "I was only trying to comply to your wishes."

"My wishes my ass! Of all the stunts you've pulled, Skywalker—and don't look at me like that because there have been quite a few—this is one of the stupidest things you've ever done." Mara glared again to punctuate that sentence, jerking her blaster back and aiming it ominously low. Luke lifted an eyebrow and tried hard not to chuckle. Rarely were his spats with the hot-tempered trader so amusing, or so dangerous.

"Now, Jade, you're being a little irrational. Why don't you put the blaster down and I'll take you to eat, and we can talk about this," he suggested, holding out a hand to her with a charming smile.

"Back off or I'll chop it off," she snapped, and Luke wondered for a moment whether she was talking about his extended hand or the area that her blaster was aimed at. He made a show of gulping and stepped back.

"Mara, be reasonable. Isn't there the smallest part of you that wants a family and a permanent place to come home to?" He gazed at her, those startlingly blue eyes darkening slightly in earnest.

"Even if that were true—and it's not—you would have no part in it," Mara snapped, and then immediately regretted the words. Luke's eyes darkened further with pain, and his hurt crashed into her before he could control the reflex she'd triggered.

"I see. Well, my apologies, then."

He was retreating. He backed away and returned to his desk, dismissing her as he returned his attention to the Jedi Academy's ledgers to disconcert what he should have the New Republic send on the next supply run. But Mara wouldn't be brushed off so easily, particularly when she'd decided to do something entirely out of character…apologize.

"Skywalker."

He didn't look up. Her eyes narrowed.

"Skywalker." Again, no response from the tow-haired man seated just out of reach. Then, gritting her teeth, she snapped, "Luke."

He looked up, unable to hide the sparkle of reluctant amusement in his eyes. "Yes, Mara?"

"I—" she floundered. "I'm sorry."

Luke Skywalker thought he couldn't be surprised anymore, but he was wrong. His blue eyes widened and he gazed at her for a long moment. For a few seconds, he had no idea how to respond. Then he stood, moved around his desk and gathered his wits.

"Well…thank you. I am too."

Somehow, Mara had been expecting more of a fight out of him. He'd accepted her uncommon apology with grace when she'd been resolving herself to something more of a display. But no—he'd made it easy on her. As always, the Jedi Master had eased her fears and insecurities. For a minute, Mara pondered at the strange bond they shared.

"Credit for your thoughts," he murmured, and her green eyes flicked his way. She smirked. They both knew that if he truly desired to know her thoughts, all he had to do was probe her mind. But that wasn't his style. No, Luke Skywalker was a man of morals and honor. And farmboy honesty.

"You'd have to give me more than a credit," she replied smartly, and he flashed his crooked smile. They'd be fine. Not that he'd been too worried in the first place, but her retort brought a sense of relief anyway.

"All right then. So, about this matchmaking—"

She fingered her now-holstered blaster and he laughed. "Thought so," he added.

"Sometimes, Skywalker…" She shook her head. "Sometimes…"

"There's a formal state dinner in two weeks on Coruscant and I've been invited," he commented, crossing the room to put some distance between them lest her murderous tendencies resurface at his next suggestion. "Would you care to accompany me?"

She shot him a suspicious look, but he only gazed back innocently. Then, reluctantly, she nodded. "All right, but no setting me up with dance partners, or I'll take off something a bit more meaningful than your hand." She watched him to see his reaction. Mentioning the incident between Luke and his father at Bespin had the potential to make the Jedi Master a bit testy or shadowed, but Luke just threw his head back and laughed. She hadn't heard him laugh like that in years, and never when others were around. With the exception of his family, this was a side of the hero and Jedi that only Mara saw. Easy-going, light-hearted, and shamelessly boyish. People would follow Luke Skywalker the Jedi Master and Hero of the Rebellion into the abyss, die for him, but Mara found herself in the inner circle of people who would go much, much further. Back and forth to the depths of hell, in fact. Willingly. To save him. Just to preserve the earnest, honest, farmboy-ish man that they'd all grown to love.

Love. It wasn't a word that Mara associated with the Jedi too often. Luke had been scarred previously—and badly—in several cases, but it had been a while since his last passionate venture into romance and Mara suspected Callista would continue to haunt him for years. Mara had been concerned, afraid he'd do something very irrational in those dark days after her disappearance. But no, he'd made it through; scarred, battered, shy, but okay. Willing to live, and that's all that mattered. Mara's old boss, Talon Karrde, had inquired about her own feelings during that turbulent time. But no, Mara had assured him that Luke remained nothing more than a usually estranged friend. Her best friend, but it didn't go further than that.

It still didn't, as far as she was concerned. And that was that. Still, his sudden interest in her love life—or rather, lack there of—worried her. He didn't usually barge into such personal matters. Either he knew someone who was interested in her or…he was setting her up because he was too wounded from Callista to find someone for himself. The thought of Luke being after her trickled through her mind, but the idea was laughable. Particularly after her entrance. For that matter, they didn't usually see each other unless he was in trouble (which was quite often) or she was mad at him (also a common occurrence). Most of the time they spent their time juggling duties and out of contact. Still, they were never completely cut off. Ever since their meeting on Karrde's ship after her discovery of his crippled X-wing, Mara and Luke had constantly been aware of where the other was and the state they were in. That strange bond had strengthened over time, to the point that Mara was always aware of Luke's moods—down to the slightest changes—even when she wasn't focused on his presence.

And she hated to admit it, but she felt rather comforted by that fact. She would be there if he needed her, on her way long before and normal contact would have been able to get through to her. It was the first time she trusted herself to be there for…a friend. She also found that in recent days she'd been missing their arguments and spars, his blue eyes, and the mixture of feelings he drudged up whenever he was near.

He was right…she was getting lonely as the days passed and she had recently been considering something resembling a normal lifestyle. To a degree. There would have to be freedom or she'd become unbearable. Some people would argue that she was already unbearable, but she needed the space.

As she looked at Luke, who had busied himself with his own thoughts, she wondered what course he would take—if he could ever trust enough to love again. His life had been hard from the start, and so far the difficulties hadn't slackened. Lately she could feel the growing darkness gathering in his mind; the shadows that Callista had left behind were growing, and he second-guessed himself more often than normal. Loneliness threatened to choke out his already-seldom happy moments, and she had seen his nightmares. That was where the bond got tiresome—she was drawn into his dark dreams and when he couldn't sleep, neither could she. Suddenly she realized it should be _her _playing matchmaker. Though he would more than likely be displeased with even the thought, she knew she had to find him someone to push back that darkness and make him laugh. He didn't do that very much anymore.

His blue gaze turned her way, his eyes turbulent and clouded all at once, and for a moment she was left to speculate about where his thoughts had taken him. But he offered a small smile and a quick, courtly bow.

"Well, Mara, I hate to cut this short but I've got a class to teach. I'll see you on Coruscant?" he ventured.

"When will you arrive?" she asked. He shrugged.

"A few days."

"I'll be there."

He smiled, she nodded, and then he bid her farewell once more. When Mara left, he sank back against the door and let out a breath. 'I'll be there,' she'd said. He didn't want to admit it, but those words had more of an effect than she'd ever know. Shaking his head, pushing endless, hopeless scenarios from his mind, he retreated to his desk, gathered a few things, and strode off toward class.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Yeah, none of this is mine. George Lucas owns Star Wars (lucky, creative bastard—that being a joke), and Timothy Zahn created Mara Jade, Talon Karrde, and other select items and people in this story. So far all I've done is compile it all into my own design. So…I'm not brilliant and I don't own this stuff so I can't make any money from it…and don't sue! There…that should do it…I hope.

****

A/N: Thank you for all of your AWESOME reviews…I can't tell you what that means to me. So, to Meere, **A. Windsor****, ****aniamifan1988****, ****MaraJadeJediMaster****, ****Rhea Jediknight****, ****kayladie****, fireflame, ****Anna Skywalker****, Kazzy, ****Jade the Sith****, a HUGE shout-out! Thank you, thank you, thank you! If I can return the favor, I will. This chap's for you!**

__

From a Certain Point of View

Coruscant never slept, or at least that's how the saying went, and Luke was inclined to agree. Someone, somewhere was working, no matter what the hour, and the city-world's overwhelming presence in the living Force never ceased to take his breath away. But even though his quarters were tucked high up in the Imperial Palace, Luke felt he had no true home. Part of him remained on Tatooine, where he'd grown and his adult life had started; another bit on Degobah, where he'd trained under a dying Jedi Master; some on Bespin, where he'd lost his hand and gained a corrupt and evil father; some on Endor, where he'd finally found the true Anakin Skywalker; and some on Yavin IV, where he'd destroyed the first Death Star and now taught young students in the ways of the Force. Still, his remaining family was here—Leia was here—and that's what kept him from holing himself up on the jungle world where the Force flowed through all of the residents.

It had been a long time since he'd been back, and suddenly his missed his rag-tag family very much. There was of course Leia, who still walked and talked like a princess though she assured everyone that the title no longer held sway. She was a strong woman, very much like Mara Jade in some aspects, and smart. Then came Han…Han Solo, once a smuggler leading a corrupt life, now an ex-General fathering three young children. Han was a rogue if there ever was one. Luke missed him desperately. The twins and Anakin…_they'd have grown quite a bit_, Luke thought ruefully, darkness creeping up again. He felt guilty for all the time he'd spent away from his niece and nephews. Wedge, too, would probably be rolling out the welcome mat, though he had a family as well. Luke was the only one left from the old war days that was alone, it seemed.

He shook his head and dispelled the unhappy thoughts. Today was meant to be joyous, spent in the company of family and friends. He'd been locked away too long, it was time to come back to life. Already he could feel Leia stretching up toward the ship with her Force powers, finding and latching onto his presence. He smiled and sent warm feelings down to her through their bond, and when she retreated he allowed himself a wince of regret. He'd left her half-trained. It had been a battle of theirs for years, but in the end Luke had bowed to his sister's superior will and stopped training her. Her path lied in politics and diplomacy, not in Jedi Knighthood. He knew she was happier for it and so let the subject drop.

The ship curved closer down to a landing bay and Luke took a moment to take in the view. A few moments later, his booted feet reached the end of the ramp and he was once again in the Imperial Palace, where the seat of the New Republic remained and where his family had carved out a place for themselves. Almost as soon as he got off of the passenger shuttle, three children ploughed into him with high cries of, "Uncle Luke!" Jacen, Jaina, and Anakin had latched themselves onto their uncle, and from the look of it they weren't about to let go. Each presence was bright and strong in the Force, and the three of them were showing great potential. But he pushed that too from his thoughts and knelt down to gather the kids up in a giant bear hug. Pretty soon the kids weren't the only ones in giant embraces. First Leia's and then Han's arms closed around Luke, and all of them were engulfed in Chewbacca's exuberant embrace. Wedge had carefully stayed off to the side and managed to clap Luke soundly on the back as everyone untangled themselves.

"Welcome home!" Leia managed, smiling. Luke grinned down at her.

"Thanks."

"Hey kid, think you could babysit while you're here?" Han immediately asked, and his wife shot him an indignant look. Solo by marriage or not, Leia had been brought up by the royal Organa family of Alderaan and it showed. Han quickly retracted the request.

"Us Rogues have reserved the bar after the state dinner to welcome you home, Luke," Wedge tossed in (AN: That's for Jade the Sith!). Luke laughed and shook his head.

"I remember those parties from _my_ Rogue days," he said.

"But you're coming, right?" Wedge's eyes twinkled and Luke found himself nodding.

"Does that mean I'm invited, too?" another voice called, and everyone turned to see the slim figure of Mara Jade leaning casually against a door jam, surveying the scene. "After all, Skywalker's dragging me to the dinner."

Wedge nudged Luke and beamed. "Way to go."

Luke wisely decided to let that comment slip by unanswered and nodded to Mara. "You can keep me from doing something relatively stupid or embarrassing while the Rogues get me plastered," he replied. Mara's emerald green eyes widened in feigned horror as she pushed away from the doorway and walked forward.

"You? The great Jedi Master, plastered? Oh dear," she retorted, and Wedge chuckled. Even Han looked amused, and Luke shot him a look. Han shrugged as if to say, "she's your problem, kid, not mine."

Leia smiled warmly at the newcomer, though both Luke and Mara could pick up on her slight unease. Mara and Leia had never really become comfortable around each other—not surprisingly considering they met back when Mara had plans to blast Luke out of existence and Leia was desperately trying to protect her family from Thrawn's—and C'boath's—grasp. But Leia both trusted and respected Mara, even if they weren't exactly friends. Mara, too, had warmed to Leia over the years, and she managed an easy smile back. Chewie, who's life-debt had long ago extended to Luke, watched warily has the ex-assassin approached. He'd been wary of Mara Jade since hearing that she had a desire to put a blaster shot through the man's head. But Luke greeted her warmly as she reached the group and she appeared to have at least temporarily ceased hostilities.

After a few minutes of conversation on the landing pad, Han took charge and led the group to the Solo's living quarters, where they could catch up a bit more comfortably. Soon Luke was hearing tales of the Solo kids' antics and the Rogues' latest adventures.

"Sounds like it's been pretty lively around here in my absence," he said, laughing. He was seated comfortably between Wedge and Mara, facing Han, Leia, and Chewie. The kids were running in and out of the room as the mood struck them.

"We've missed you," Leia replied.

"You've missed the action," Han added.

"He's been causing enough trouble on his own," Mara informed them matter-of-factly, and Luke shot her a mock-hurt gaze.

"Now, Mara, I _never_ cause trouble," he retorted, and colored as the room nearly exploded with laughter. Then he grinned sheepishly and shrugged. "Well…_maybe_ I do…just a little.

"What kind of trouble?" Wedge wanted to know, and she smiled as her emerald eyes blazed with humor.

"Matchmaking. For me."

A dead silence fell over the room, and then Han snorted with laughter.

"Oh man, kid…and I thought the Death Star was bad news," he commented, and Mara's fiery eyes turned his way.

"Are you implying it's a fruitless task, Solo?" she asked, and he waved his hands in a show of frantic surrender.

"Not at all, Jade," he replied amicably, "I was just saying, while I have always liked your style, many men would find you rather…"

"Intimidating? Over-bearing?" Luke tossed in laughingly. At her murderous glare, he winked. "Not that _I_ think so."

_Well he's in a fine mood, _Mara thought to herself sourly. It wasn't like Luke to be so bold and teasing. But there was a sudden light-heartedness about him and he was smiling and laughing as he hadn't done in years. He was truly relaxed and seemed to be thoroughly enjoying the company. She caught a glimpse of the young, carefree boy that Han so often recalled in his stories—an eighteen-year-old kid straight off of the farm, one with a smart mouth and a chip on his shoulder. A young guy with something to prove to a universe that had been something short of kind.

And while Mara was relieved to see that the visit was indeed pushing away the shadows that had plagued him for, in her opinion, far too long, she didn't particularly enjoy being the butt of his personal jokes. Especially when Solo was in on it.

"Yes, well…I hope the throng of teenage girls outside waiting for a glimpse of 'Master Skywalker'"—at this she batted her eyelashes furiously—"thins enough for you to get to your apartment."

It had the desired effect. Skywalker flushed a shade of crimson that the others hadn't thought possible on a humanoid. It was nothing Luke hadn't encountered before; he was a war hero, and he was single, unlike the dashing Han Solo and charming Lando Calrissian, or even the humbly cute Wedge Antilles. Besides, Luke had always been the one the girls had wanted. Something about ancient hokey religions and bright green blades of pure energy, something about the man who'd seen too much of the universe in too short a time and clad himself somberly in black all of the time, touched something in women. What it was, Luke himself would never know. All he knew was that, despite his popularity with the ladies, he couldn't seem to make a relationship stick. And, looking over his rocky and dangerous life, it was no wonder why.

"Careful Mara," he replied aloud, quite cheerily in her opinion, "or someone might think you're a little…_jealous."_

Mara choked on her drink while Wedge, Chewie, and Han burst into laughter and Leia gaped at her brother.

"Skywalker," Mara growled warningly, and he leaned into her a bit, just to make her madder.

"What is it, Mara?" he drawled slowly. Han was beside himself. He hadn't had this good a show since his hectic bachelor party—and Lando in drag still couldn't beat Luke hitting on the absolutely furious Mara Jade.

"I'm gonna kill you," she hissed, and he laughed again. Then, louder, she added, "Are you drunk?"

"If that's the effect of alcohol," Wedge tossed in, "I'd like to get my hands on some."

Luke backed away from Mara and shrugged nonchalantly, but Mara would not be put off. She had the perfect revenge in mind for _Master_ Skywalker.

"That's okay…I've got matchmaking plans of my own," she announced, and Leia's eyes lit up. Oh yes, she knew she could count on support from the Jedi's sister. Luke, on the other hand, looked slightly put off.

"What do you mean?"

"You heard me, Skywalker," she replied easily, then tossed in an innocent smile just to bring it all together.

"I—you—" he sputtered, and Chewbacca rumbled out a laugh.

"You got that right, Chewie," Han agreed with a laugh. "He certainly is getting a taste of his own bacta."

Leia seemed to be intrigued by the idea of matchmaking and grabbed Mara's wrist to get her attention.

"I've got a few ideas of my own," she said, and while she and Mara began to excitedly talk about the direction Luke's love life would take, the 'all-powerful' Jedi Master dropped his head into his hands and groaned. Wedge clapped his back sympathetically and Han shook his head.

"Ah, kid…you should have known when to stop," he said regretfully, and Luke glanced at him through his slightly parted fingers.

"I never thought I'd hear that bit of wisdom imparted from you, Han."

Han merely shrugged. "Yeah, well, I'd be more worried about what the ladies are discussing if I were you."

Luke groaned again. He had a feeling this was going to be a long vacation.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Yeah, none of this is mine. George Lucas owns Star Wars (lucky, creative bastard—that being a joke), and Timothy Zahn created Mara Jade, Talon Karrde, and other select items and people in this story. So far all I've done is compile it all into my own design. So…I'm not brilliant and I don't own this stuff so I can't make any money from it…and don't sue! There…that should do it…I hope.

**__**

Author's Note: You all rock…I know I said that in the last chapter but you really, really do. So another big shout-out to **_aniamifan1988_****_, _****_Padfoot Hoshi_****_, _****_A. Windsor_****_, random reader, _****_Jade the Sith_****_, _****_kayladie_****_, _****_Anna Skywalker_****_, and fireflames. Without much further ado, I'd like to move on to part three in the story…and if any suggestions or constructive criticisms pop up, feel free to review (*^.^*) or send me an email. I check my email in the morning and before bed usually, so…give me a buzz, eh? Speaking of buzzed, the Rogues should be taking over the bar in this chapter, so tell me what you think._**

From a Certain Point of View

*A Week or So Later

Formal Imperial Ball Room*

Leia Organa Solo stood next to her husband and drummed her fingers repeatedly against his arm, at least until Han leaned over and took her hand to still the anxious movement. He gave her a wry smile, and she frowned slightly at him.

"Relax, sweetheart…he'll be here," he assured his wife. Leia groaned.

"Yes, but with Mara in tow, the questing is in how many pieces."

Han chuckled and squeezed her hand. "We weren't so very different, you know," he reminded her. "Replace the Alderaanian Princess with a Jedi Master and the dashing smuggler with a curvaceous assassin, and you've got the same situation. They're circling, neither quite ready to close in."

Leia eyed him, her brown eyes taking in the man she'd loved for so long. "And where did that bit of philosophy emerge from, darling?"

Han grinned self-consciously and shrugged. "You can't be married to a politician and not learn how to use a few fancy words."

Lando Calrissian chose that moment to sweep up out of thin atmosphere and, with a swirl of cape, asked Leia to dance. She acquiesced, leaving Han to glare after his old friend as the darker man led his wife onto the dance floor. It had always amused Leia how riled Lando managed to get Han, despite the fact that he, too, was in a happy marriage. She allowed her old friend's flirtatious advances simply because they both knew it was just to get Han jealous and possessive. It was an amusing change to the light-hearted, silver-tongued rogue they both knew so well.

"Your brother has yet to arrive," Lando murmured as he swept Leia into a complicated waltz number.

"I noticed," Leia replied dryly. "Honestly, he and Mara have probably ripped each other's throats out by now. I wouldn't be surprised to find them both up to their necks in bacta tanks before the night is through."

But it was just steam and both Lando and Leia knew it. There was a part of Leia that was—and always had been—jealous of Mara. Of the bond she and Luke shared, of her rational thinking in tense situations and the authority she had over people in a room. She was a gorgeous, talented, and dangerous woman, and in hindsight Leia suspected she should have seen Luke's affection for the red head coming long ago. Still, it had been a long time since Luke had escorted Mara to a function, particularly one of this magnitude, and while for most it was quite natural for Mara to appear on Luke's arm for the evening, in recent years it had been others. Luke and Mara were rarely on the same planet or even in the same system anymore, and he'd drifted to other women. Like Callista. Leia's heart twisted at the thought of that woman—the one who'd taken Luke's heart but hadn't managed to hold it together. She understood Callista's reasons for leaving, but the protective sibling trait had kicked in and really she'd never forgiven the grey-eyed woman.

Tonight it would be Mara once more, Mara whom everyone just assumed fit well with Luke. Mara who'd never been more than a friend, and yet looked so perfect next to the Jedi Master that no one questioned her place. The emerald-eyed beauty's past was jaded, yes, but it was all forgotten when she and Luke stood together in a room. The power that radiated from them was amazing, soothing, calming. The universe would be okay—Skywalker and Jade were here to make it so.

And yet there was a part of Leia that didn't want Mara to be with Luke. And there were so many possibilities for her brother. The list could be endless, she knew. With Mara's help, she would be able to find the perfect lady for her too-somber twin. Hopefully it would end the lonely days.

The song faded to a close, and as the dance floor cleared the great, old-fashioned doors opened with tremendous ceremony. A hush fell over the gathering and all eyes turned to the top of the staircase to see who the latecomers were. The minute the couple stepped into the light of the ballroom, a sigh ran throughout its length. Even Leia found her breath was caught in her throat.

Luke Skywalker and Mara Jade were stunning together that evening. Luke had forgone the usual Jedi blacks, picking instead an ice-blue suit with a crisp white shirt. His tie matched the suit, his polished shoes were a smart white that gleamed under the lights, and even from a distance people could see the way the color offset his impossibly blue eyes.

Mara had donned the opposite, a white dress with an icy blue wrap and glittering blue gems at her throat and earlobes. The dress had a bodice that was laced intricately up from her waist, and the gown belled slightly out at her waist to fall in plaids to her feet. Her hair, sparkling with white glittergems, was piled in an impossibly complicated style of fiery red curls on her head, and her green eyes blazed out into the crowd. The touches of blue matched Luke's suit perfectly, and for a moment Leia was left envisioning it all as the woman's wedding dress. Luke turned and bowed formally to his date, then escorted her slowly down the grand staircase and into the silent and admiring crowd. Not a breath was heard during the whole procession. When the first hesitant whispers of conversation were resumed, not a soul in the room talked of anything else.

--

Luke had never felt so proud or special. He knew that his entrance with Mara had been a memorable one, and he couldn't get over how stunningly beautiful she was. He kept her arm firmly tucked into his as they made their rounds, politely greeting the representatives and politicians. Wedge's face in particular had been a picture, and his wife had to pinch him to wake him from his stupor. Lando was left gaping on the dance floor where Leia had left him, and even Han was swallowing in an attempt to find his voice.

"They're all wondering which gods I had to sacrifice to in order to have you on my arm this evening," he whispered. Mara smiled wolfishly.

"No, they all know I've got you trained."

He snorted indignantly but made no comment, and she chuckled, taking it as proof of her point. But Luke didn't really care. He was feeling too good.

Han and Leia finally managed to get through the crowd surrounding the couple, and Han clapped Luke enthusiastically on the back.

"I didn't know you had it in ya, kid," he announced loudly, and Luke offered a rueful grin.

"I don't," he replied, and his brother-in-law let out a peel of satisfied laughter. Mara was looking quite pleased with herself. Leia glanced her way and gave her a big, genuine smile.

"You look beautiful, and what a striking pair." Then she winked at Mara. "And speaking of pairs, I know a few ladies who'd love to meet Luke this evening."

Mara tugged her arm free from Luke's and led Leia off to design their plans. Han and Luke watched them go, Han with amusement and Luke with a growing sense of impending doom.

"Quite a catch there, kid."

"Yeah," the younger man replied wistfully. "I know." Han shot him a look.

"So…what's up with you two?"

Luke glanced up at Han and smiled crookedly. "The same thing that's been between us for years, Han. Friendship and respect."

"And…" the taller man probed.

"Nothing," the other insisted.

"Yeah, well…your eyes say different, kid, and keep in mind that I know what love looks like."

Luke made a slightly indignant noise and silenced for a while. Then, nearly to himself, he asked, "I wonder who they've got in mind."

"Half of Coruscant's upper society, more than likely."

"Ugh." Luke wrinkled his nose. "Don't remind me."

"Hey, buddy, you asked."

Wedge strode up to join his friends, grinning broadly. "I heard that Mara and Leia are wanting to see how compatible you are with some of the politician's daughters."

Luke rolled his eyes heavenward and mumbled something along the lines of, "what did I do to deserve this?"

"And Mara has been suggesting some of the Jedi—including Tionne, before Kam reminded her that she was married to him. Quite an interesting little battle of wills there. I think Mara threatened him with her old lightsabre."

"Can't she stay out of trouble for two minutes? And knowing my sister, Leia is probably encouraging it."

Wedge grinned and gave a helpless shrug. "She didn't cause too much of a fuss. Poor Kam was quite upset. Tionne looked pretty amused though." He winked. "Almost interested. And rumor has it that she had quite the crush on you before Kam swept her off of her feet."

Luke flushed a bit. He'd been quite aware of Tionne's infatuation with him at the time. He shook his head. "I think she'd drive me crazy."

Wedge laughed. "Hey, I'm just the spy, I've got nothing to do with the matchmaking." There was a pause. "Although, if you want my opinion, I happen to think that Ma—"

"I think I'm getting more romantic advice than one person could possibly need," Luke interrupted, and the pilot shrugged.

"Hey, just pointing it out."

Han was laughing quietly at the exchange, and his hand came down on Luke's shoulder affectionately. "Trust me, brother-in-law, you need all the advice you can get. Living with a woman is not easy."

"I'm sure it's no easier living with a nerf-herding scoundrel, either," Luke retorted, grinning widely.

"Aw, she was just expressing her love."

"Sounds like love to me," Luke agreed too cheerily.

"Hey, Mara's tossed out some indicators that she wants you…take her desire to kill you, for example. I mean, that tells you straight on you've got a great relationship. Leia threatens me almost every day," Han informed him, and Luke shook his head.

"Sounds like I've got a lot to look forward to."

Han and Wedge sobered a little bit at the sarcasm in Luke's tone.

"Really, Luke, it's great. Being with the woman you love—there's nothing like it. You'll find her," Wedge said, and Han nodded his agreement. Luke managed a thanks for them both, then looked at Wedge and smiled

"So…when do we get the bar?" he asked, but Mara cut in.

"Relax, Skywalker…we've got to get some food in you first."

"Oh, all right," he said, and let her pull him to one of the grand tables that had been set for the guests. Han and Wedge exchanged grins. Oh yes, Luke was definitely under Mara's thumb. Han wondered, though, if Mara was aware that she was under Luke's thumb, too.

_I doubt it_, he thought with a chuckle, and took his place beside his wife.

--

"Skywalker, are you going to dance with every girl in the room but me?" Mara finally asked as Luke slumped down into a chair beside her.

"_You're_ the one who insisted I dance with as many women as I could," he countered, and she tossed him a look that spoke volumes about how much she thought that statement was worth.

"Come on, dance with me."

He rose gracefully back onto his feet and bowed, then offered his hand with a flourish, Lando-style. She accepted it with a smirk and he led her onto the dance floor as a slow song drifted over the room.

"You know," he murmured into her ear as he pulled her close, "it's only fair that I get to do some matchmaking of my own."

"Oh no, Skywalker…I don't think so."

"That _was_ the original plan."

"Don't even think about it."

"And Lando's been—"

"Happily married," she said sharply, cutting him off. "For a while."

Luke laughed softly. "I'm not giving up, Jade."

She sighed. "I know. It's infuriating."

"I'll bet."

She could feel his breath on her ear and tried not to be affected. After all, she'd just spent the majority of the evening scoping out Mrs. Skywalker prospects that didn't—and wouldn't—include her. Still, she enjoyed the feeling of his surprisingly strong arms around her. They hadn't danced in a long time, not since the last function they'd attended together. She missed it, more than she was comfortable admitting.

They danced for a long time, until the last song faded out and they were forced to part and say their good-byes to the other guests. Then Wedge turned to them, smile in place, and motioned to the bar.

"Ready to party?'

--

Alcohol— Corellian whisky and several other choice selections—flowed like rivers that evening, and Luke had a bit more than his fair share. So did the Rogues. Among them were the veterans from the early days of the squadron, but the younger guys were also there. And, at one point, Wedge got up on a table and began to sing—horribly off key—a love song to his absent wife. Mara's sides had nearly exploded with laughter as the pilot swung a bottle of whiskey around and tied to keep balance on the table while belting out the tune. She laughed even harder when Luke and some of the other Rogues joined him.

Luke and Wedge were a sight to see when they were drunk, all mirth and laughter and utter confusion. And the pilots were downright wild. They made shameless passes at Mara and pulled stunts as if they didn't need X-Wings to fly. The loud, obnoxious singing never seemed to stop, either. She had to admit it was one of the funner gatherings Mara had ever attended, and she'd spent a good portion of time running with smugglers in years passed.

"Mara," Wedge slurred, "your dress…is really…pretty." Then he giggled. Downright giggled, and Mara couldn't hold back another round of laughter.

"How many fingers am I holding up, Wedge?" she asked, and he squinted at her hand for a moment before taking a long swig from the bottle.

"Don't matter, s'long as I don get too dizzy."

Luke staggered over, laughing uproariously about something Mara had failed to witness while distracted by Wedge.

"Aren't these guys great?" he said, slurring badly.

"I think you've had too much to drink, Skywalker."

He tried to frown thoughtfully but was so drunk it was a mockery of anything serous. "I don't think you've had enough, Jade."

"You're probably right…but, it's getting late and you need to stay awake long enough to key in the access code to your apartment, and I've got to be sober enough to make sure you do."

He pouted. "You're breaking up the party?"

"Sorry, farmboy, but it's for the best."

Somewhere in his clouded brain he registered the word farmboy and smiled. He'd missed that nickname.

"All right, Mara, whatever you say," he managed, and she stood to assist him to the door, as he was veering wildly off course. They called goodnights to the still-partying Rogues and made their way to the turbolift. He made it down the hall to his apartment without any major mishaps, and she helped him key in the access code.

"Goodnight Skywalker," she said, a wry smile curving her lips as he blinked at her a little blearily. He could have used the Force to filter out the effects of the alcohol, but he found he rather enjoyed being detached for the night. He boldly, drunkly leaned forward and placed a slightly sloppy kiss to the top of her head.

"'Night, Mara," he replied, and she pushed her surprise away at his actions. "Sleep tight."

"Yeah…you too," she said, and he stumbled into his apartment. She touched the spot on her head he'd kissed and sighed. Sleep would be a long time coming.


	4. Chapter 4

d I s c l a I m e r : Yeah, none of this is mine. George Lucas owns Star Wars (lucky, creative bastard—that being a joke), and Timothy Zahn created Mara Jade, Talon Karrde, and other select items and people in this story. So far all I've done is compile it all into my own design. So…I'm not brilliant and I don't own this stuff so I can't make any money from it…and don't sue! There…that should do it…I hope.

**__**

[ A u t h o r ' s N o t e s :] Hey, if anyone's got [matchmaking] suggestions, email or review. I'd love to get a couple of ideas. And I'd like to thank the reviewers again, so a big thank you to Kazzy, **_Anna Skywalker_****_, yeahme, _****_Jade the Sith_****_, _****_aniamifan1988_****_, _****_Rhea Jediknight_****_, JediMasterWhit, _****_kayladie_****_, and hewgleymom. Thanks for sticking with me…I can't promise daily updates, but…I'll try to keep up. And I'm open to suggestions, requests, and colabs, too, so…get in touch if anything strikes you._**

[ s p e c i a l t h a n k y o u s ] : To Elizabeth and Rhea, thank you very much for your emails and your ongoing support. To Jade the Sith, Kazzy, and everyone else who's reviewed for all three chapters so far—You guys/gals are the best, and I really appreciate it. Keeps me writing, you know? This chap's for you!

****

From a Certain Point of View

It had been a few days and Mara was racking her brain, trying to come up with someone, _anyone_ to pair Luke with. If she didn't come up with an answer quick, he'd call her bluff, and she didn't want that. Still, she'd spent the past few years watching Luke fall in love and then get crushed. The possibility of Luke being left shattered again was daunting.

At least that was the excuse she was giving herself. To be completely honest, she wasn't too keen on sticking her friend with some politician or starry-eyed, admiring Jedi student. But it was too late to back out now, she'd opened her big mouth, and in front of Leia, too. She was committed. She only hoped he wasn't having any better luck. Besides, who would he know that would be willing to put up with her. No one, he was a solitary creature by nature…

There was a part of her that didn't want Luke to be with anyone, even if she did manage to find the perfect woman for him. She just didn't see Luke as the married type, though she was sure he'd make a wonderful husband and a topnotch father. In fact, she was so comfortable with the Luke Skywalker she was glimpsing as of late that she didn't want anything to change. However, those shadows remained in his mind, waiting to spring forward and trap the Jedi in darkness once more. He'd always wanted a family, and, as his best friend, Mara wanted to help. She wanted to be part it all. She didn't like to admit it, but she'd grown attached to him. Luke would always make a place for her in his life, he'd told her that several times himself. Of course he would. Nothing would have to change if he fell in love with another woman.

_I hope to the higher powers that that's true, _she thought wryly, and went back to the drawing board.

--

Luke's head came into sharp contact with the top of his desk. It was one of the few pieces of furniture in his small apartment on Coruscant, but it was as good a surface as any to beat his head against. He was driving himself crazy over his ridiculous show of bravado. Every time he pictured Mara in the arms of another man part of him went a little crazy. He could hardly bear the thought of it, and so didn't think he could actually pair her with someone else. Jealousy—sharp, painful jealousy—reared up whenever he saw her with any other man, and now he'd volunteered to look for several good matches for her. He was already starting to lose sleep over the issue. Besides, his fiery, beautiful Mara Jade was far too independent and strong for any man. No one was good for her. Vaguely he realized he was sounding like a jealous boyfriend or an over-protective parent, but another part of him told him that was just fine.

On the other hand, no matter what misery it was causing him, he'd never hear the end of it if he retreated from his matchmaking task now. He lifted his head, glanced at the list of possibilities he'd written out, and let his forehead drop again. He couldn't concentrate, didn't want to focus on his self-imposed plan.

_Why did I open my big mouth anyway?_ he snapped to himself, then let out a long breath to relax. It was in vain. He'd spent the last couple of days trying to keep his mind off of the image with Mara in the arms of another, particularly one that was the exact opposite of him—tall, dark, muscular, handsome. Of course, there wasn't much likelihood of her falling for him, and he repeated that to himself over and over. Besides, he didn't want to love again. He'd given up on that, decided to live out the rest of his days alone…hadn't he?

Of course he had. He lifted his head again and nodded sharply to reconfirm that fact. Love for him brought death and destruction at its heels. No one could be with him and not feel the strain, and he wouldn't lose Mara to the darkness that seemed to shadow his steps every day. Loving her was impossible, it was time to stop fantasizing and start focusing on what he was doing. No more pining after something he couldn't have. He'd do Mara a favor and find someone to love her and take care of her, because he would deny her none of her wants. He'd do anything in the galaxy, give her anything in the galaxy to make sure that her past wouldn't haunt her future. He'd die for her happiness, of that he was absolutely certain.

Having concluded that he would find her someone if it killed him, but not today, Luke conceded defeat for the afternoon, and decided to take a nap…particularly when he sensed that Leia was stretching out to suggest another senator. Vaguely he realized that, unable to get through to him, she'd changed direction and was heading to Mara's. Smiling slightly over their persistence, he allowed a trance to slip him into unconsciousness.

--

"Mara?" Leia called, pushing the buzzer on the door's control panel. A few moments later, the red-head answered, looking uncharacteristically disheveled. Leia strode in, glancing around at the tasteful but spare apartment. Just like Luke's. Neither had settled into a permanent home, another way the two were alike…

Derailing that train of thought before it started, she turned and nailed the green-eyed trader with a look.

"Have you heard from Luke lately?"

Mara shook her head. "Not since the state dinner," she replied. "Why, something wrong? Did a new superweapon show up?"

Leia couldn't suppress a smile at the implication. Luke had spent the majority of his life saving the galaxy. The smile faded as she realized that, as of yet, no one had been around to save him from his own troubles in return.

"No," she said at last. "No, physically he's fine as far as I can tell…but he's been avoiding me—and you, aparently—for the past few days."

Mara chuckled for a moment. "Can you blame him?" she asked. "We are trying to match him up with some stranger."

"You're right, that's probably all it is…still, he doesn't normally cut himself off unless it's something serious."

"I wouldn't worry about it…just give him some space." Mara paused. "After all, he's been hurt before—badly—and he's probably a little reluctant to try again."

Then she blinked, shocked. _Did I really just say that?_ From the look of surprise on Leia's face, she had indeed. Shrugging defensively, Mara retreated into the kitchenette, leaving the other woman to ponder about the trader's relationship with her brother. After a moment, she followed the redhead into the next room.

"Perhaps…perhaps he just needs some company," she suggested, and Mara shot her a sharp look. The wheels in the senator's head were turning and she had a feeling that wealthy aristocratic daughters were no longer Leia's prime candidates for Luke's happiness. Still, the trader had no way of proving that theory—Leia's shields, thanks to Luke's training, were strong. The look in her eyes, however…

She shook her head and banished the thought.

"If Skywalker needs to see me, he'll call for me," she replied. Leia frowned slightly, but the expression abruptly changed to glee as the comm unit in Mara's home beeped, indicating that there was a caller waiting. Mara, already quite aware of the caller's identity, stalked over to the unit and punched the receive button quite viciously. Luke's face popped up, blue eyes laughing.

"Stay out of my head, Skywalker," she snapped, but it as a reflexive response to his joke and they both knew it.

"Mara," he said, a crooked, boyish smile curving his lips, "I think I need some company."

Leia's shoulders were shaking with silent laughter and Mara scrambled to reply with a scathing remark, but nothing came to mind. He was waiting for the bite of her smart words but she faltered for the first time in the history of their rocky but shared path.

"All right," she said instead, discovering small satisfaction in catching him completely off guard, "I'll be there in a minute."

Luke blinked at her for a moment in disbelief, but then his expression bloomed into a delighted smile.

"I'll be waiting," he replied, and disappeared. Mara breathed out slowly.

__

I'll be waiting.

--

It echoed in her mind during the walk down the corridor and to the turbolifts. Luke was getting to her like never before, and with nothing more than three simple little words—the same three words she'd uttered nearly two-and-a-half weeks ago. She walked unseeingly down the next long corridor and blindly tapped at the door's buzzer, muscle memory drawing her touch accurately to the control panel. After a moment, the door slid open smoothly and there he was—Luke Skywalker, her worst enemy and best friend—smiling and welcoming her into his home.

"The real reason I invited you over is…well, if I'm to make a good impression on this woman you and Leia settle on for me, I'm going to need a bit of an overhaul," he said. "Wardrobe, apartment—"

"She's going to be seeing your apartment, Skywalker?" she asked sharply, baiting him.

He colored as she'd intended, but he had a glib remark of his own to make them even once again.

"There's that jealousy again, Jade."

She glared, but he only chuckled mildly. "So…" he spread his arms out, "will you help me?"

She contemplated for a long moment, looking anywhere in the room but at him. She could feel the disappointment ebb in on him slightly due to her silence, but he said nothing. He made no attempt to plow into her thoughts or probe her mind, he simply waited. In the end it was that fact that won her over.

"Yes, Skywalker, I'll help you." she said. Luke's delighted grin came back, much warmer and fare more affecting in person. She turned her gaze from his elated blue eyes.

"You won't regret it," he assured her. An acidic comment flew to her lips, but she swallowed it after a moment, confusion warring with a sudden bout of nervousness. He sat her on the couch, poured them both caf, and settled down across from her to discuss his remodeling ideas. But Mara wasn't really listening. Three words drifted back to the front of her mind, no matter how she tried to push them back.

_I'll be there._

--

Luke was pleased with himself. He'd found a way to stall on picking a match for Mara and spend more time with her, all while telling himself it was to understand her better so he could make sensible choices in possible grooms. An ingenious plan really—he wouldn't even have to feel guilty about trying to be with her after vowing to give up love…again.

She sat across from him, locked in deep thought, and he leaned forward, concerned about whatever it was that troubled her. Brushing against her sense as gently as he could, he sent a small bit of that concern to her.

-_Mara?- _he sent softly, and her brilliant emerald gaze lifted to meet his. She opened her mouth to respond, then closed it and replied through their bond.

_-Yes?-_

-Something's bothering you…are you all right? Is there any way I could help?- he asked.

_-I'm fine, just thinking.-_ Her lips quirked into a smile. _-Trying to picture you in a light pink shirt. I think it would go well with your sandy colored hair.-_

His own lips curved into an answering smirk, but it didn't reach his eyes, which had become earnest in searching for the real problem.

_-If you need anything, Mara…-_

-I know, Skywalker.-

It was weird to be so close to him and yet using the Force to communicate. Normally she would have objected, but the silence was too perfect and the mood too fragile to ruin with petty words. She walked Luke take a deep breath, a look of 'now or never' crossing his face.

_-My name's Luke,-_ he sent softly, in a tone that spoke of his desire to hear his first name from her lips…or even through their bond. But no, she was too overwhelmed, too confused and occupied by his potent presence to think clearly. So she smiled a little falsely and shook her head.

"I know your name, Skywalker," she replied out loud, and stood to put some distance between them again. Luke's face crumbled a little bit, but he quickly regained control and stood as well.

"Right. Shopping for my new clothes tomorrow?" he asked.

"Sure," she replied, heading for the door. It was a hasty, cowardly retreat and she knew it, but something about him had thrown her through a loop and she knew she had to get away. He followed her and keyed the door open.

"Goodbye, Mara," he said. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah," she agreed, avoiding his gaze, "tomorrow."

Then she left, repressing the urge to run from his apartment, from him, and from the change they'd triggered in their relationship during their conversation. Her fingers found the spot on her head where his lips and touched her those few nights ago and she flushed.

This did not bode well for their weird friendship at all.


	5. Chapter 5

d I s c l a I m e r : Yeah, none of this is mine. George Lucas owns Star Wars (lucky, creative bastard—that being a joke), and Timothy Zahn created Mara Jade, Talon Karrde, and other select items and people in this story. So far all I've done is compile it all into my own design. So…I'm not brilliant and I don't own this stuff so I can't make any money from it…and don't sue! There…that should do it…I hope.

**__**

[ A u t h o r ' s N o t e s ] : I think I've worked out the matches now, and thank you for all your suggestions! They were fun to read and I hope you enjoy the actual pairings that I've decided on, with some help from Rhea Jediknight. You guys have been so responsive and positive that it makes everything that much more fun to write. By the way, for those of you reading my other fic, "Hand of Thrawn," the update is on its way. And as has become custom, a big thank you to the readers; **_MaraJadeJediMaster_****_, aniamifan1988_**, **_A. Windsor_****_, _****_Jade the Sith_****_,_** **_Angus Hardie_**,******_Anna Skywalker_****_, and _****_kayladie_****_. This chapter's for you!_**

[ s p e c i a l t h a n k y o u s ] To Rhea, for giving me some great ideas and advice, including some of the stuff that comes into play in this chapter. To my regular reviewers, I love you all! I hope you enjoy this, and I hope I continue to produce works you like to read.

****

From a Certain Point of View

The idea struck Luke in the middle of the night, long after he should have been asleep but long before he actually managed to slip off into dreamland. He knew as soon as the thought struck him that it would be a prefect compromise, and the best part was Mara already knew and liked the man. It wasn't a match that was automatically obvious, but after some thought he realized it made perfect sense. Almost too perfect. If it worked out, then she'd be taken care of for the rest of her life and yet remain, to a certain extent, free to do whatever it was that her heart desired. The only thing left for Luke to do was make it happen.

He sighed and rolled over onto his back, trying to hold back the depression that threatened to strike. It came at its worst in the night, particularly now that he was envisioning his best friend with someone else. No matter how often he reminded himself that he wanted nothing more to do with love, he couldn't help but feel physically sick at the thought of Mara with another. It wasn't a reaction he'd expected or desired to have.

Instinctively, he reached for Mara's presence—his last line of defense against the persistent loneliness. As far as he could tell, she was fast asleep. Unwilling to wake her, he retreated and stared at the ceiling. For the next few moments he wondered tiredly just whom Mara and Leia would attempt to set him up with. He was tempted to tell them that he had no intention of getting married, or sharing his dangerous life with anyone else, but he knew it would do little good. Both of the women in his life could be incredibly stubborn if the occasion presented itself. Images of his 'fan-girls'—a term Han used to describe the "Skywalker following"—as possible candidates for the match floated through his mind, but he grimaced slightly. Even if he was willing to open himself up again, he couldn't imagine living with someone who idolized every aspect of him.

However, the idea of living with a senator's daughter or a politician was equally daunting. He was in the public eye enough as it was, he didn't need a famous wife as well. Not that he was looking for a wife. He reminded himself of that sharply.

A Jedi student was laughable, and anyway he didn't think Mara would go to Yavin for any reason, even if it was to torture him with possible "Mrs. Skywalker"s. Still, it seemed far more bearable than the other two options.

He shook his head and rolled back onto his side, trying to clear his mind. He didn't want to think about it anymore. In the morning he'd call the man he'd chosen for Mara and set up her date. Until then, he had to get some rest. He forced himself to focus enough to slip into a trance, and rested dreamlessly until morning.

--

Talon Karrde had survived everything the galaxy had thrown at him so far, but this was something he didn't think he could handle. There was no way he could come out of the proposed situation unscathed, and for a moment he was rendered speechless as the caller waited grimly for an answer.

"The very idea is absurd, Skywalker," he managed after a moment, his voice gritty. "There are a few major factors that render the suggestion impossible."

"If you're referring to age difference, I'll point out the fact that the two of you are closer in age than most couples, possibly including my own parents," the younger man pointed out.

"Mara and I…we're not compatible."

Luke snorted, telling Karrde what he thought of _that_ statement. Karrde paused, stretching.

"We're not attracted to one another."

At this, Luke's expression turned almost sarcastically incredulous. "You don't think Mara is a beautiful woman?"

Okay, Skywalker had him there. "Well, yes, she's very attractive, but she isn't attracted to me and there's nothing to support the notion that the two of us should become romantically involved."

"Karrde, I am a Jedi. I know how you feel about Mara. I know how protective you are when it comes to her, even though she's no longer an employee, and I can tell that you, like every other man who's ever come into contact with Mara, are attracted to her sexually," the younger man stated bluntly. He was in a sour mood, and obviously hadn't slept well the night before. Which was probably the reason he was saying all of these outrageous things in the first place.

Slightly embarrassed that Luke had picked up on his slight attraction for the fiery-haired trader, he glared at the other.

"Skywalker, you're close to ending a friendship that has so far been very beneficial to you," he warned, and Luke's eyes narrowed into blue slits of pure durasteel.

"Don't pretend to be uninterested. A part of you has loved Mara from the day the two of you met," the Jedi snapped. "You can make her happy, you can take care of her. Do that, Karrde…Talon. Do that for her. No one else can."

Karrde's eyes also narrowed. No one else? He doubted that seriously as he gazed at the flustered, impatient man before him. Luke Skywalker was not acting like a Jedi today. Still, he kept his mouth firmly shut and admitted that the offer was rather appealing. At any rate, it would allow him to observe Mara from a perspective he'd never had access to before, and put him in a position of some leverage. And for what he had in mind, he would need every bit of leverage he could get. His gaze returned to Skywalker's.

"And what exactly would I have to give you in return? Don't think I don't expect you to deny payment."

Luke frowned. He hadn't thought of that, but of course it would be Karrde's first thought. He was a smuggler and trader, after all. "Invite me to the wedding," he said after a long, silent moment, and Karrde's lips twisted into a slight smirk.

"Wedding, eh? Have your Jedi powers revealed such an occasion?"

Luke shrugged. "I picked you for her, didn't I? I would have her marry you if she could get used to the idea. Take care of her."

"Don't make things out to be too serious, Jedi," the smuggler said. "We'll just see how things turn out."

"Of course." Really, that's all Luke could ask. Satisfied, he terminated the call and went about getting ready for the other errand he had to run before meeting Mara to go clothes shopping.

--

When he'd called around lunchtime and asked breathlessly if he could bring someone along on their outing, Mara had agreed without really thinking about it. But only one thing got Luke excited anymore, and that was a new candidate for his Academy. She shook her head, realizing belatedly that she should have at least hesitated to acquiescing. The last thing she'd wanted to do was spend the day with Luke and the new apprentice, who would no doubt be chatting about the Force and the training the entire afternoon.

But it was too late to do anything about it now—now being nearly two-'o-clock in the afternoon with Luke and the new candidate due to arrive at any moment. She sighed and decided not to think about it, turning her mind instead to the still unresolved dilemma of finding a suitable match for her friend. She'd left things rather badly with him the night before, then had spent the rest of the evening racking her brain for the answer to her problem. But no name, no face had come up and Mara had gone to bed early in the morning admitting defeat.

The buzzer rang before Mara had a chance to ponder some more, and she stood and walked to the control panel to key the door open, distracted. She was surprised to see a very beautiful woman at Luke's side.

"Mara, I'd like you to meet Caoimhe," he said, smiling. "She just arrived on Coruscant, and I've discovered that she's strong in the Force. I thought she'd enjoy coming out with us."

Mara nodded numbly, staring at the woman. Caoimhe was shorter than the trader by a few inches, with eyes a bright blue-green, and her skin was unblemished and creamy. Her hair fell in soft, honey-brown waves to her mid-back and she had kept herself in good physical shape. There was an aura of tranquility about her, like a still pond. She and Mara were complete opposites, of this the trader was absolutely certain.

And Caoimhe looked good with Luke. It was a smart match. Suddenly she didn't mind that the other woman was along—it would give Mara time to get to know her before deciding to pair her with Luke.

"Call me Cay," the shorter woman said softly, offering a well manicured hand, "it's easier to say."

"Caoimhe," Mara murmured, thinking. "Means…gentleness and beauty."

Cay smiled. "Yes," she said, "but it's a bit of a mouthful for meaning something so simple, isn't it?"

"Yeah, a bit."

Luke smiled as he watched the interaction, pleased that the two of them got along. "Cay's agreed to come to Yavin with me to train. I thought I'd explain it a bit better to her while we shop."

Mara could have rolled her eyes at the predictability of it all. "That's fine," she said aloud, shields firmly in place so he wouldn't catch wind of her exasperation or her plans. She turned to the smaller woman. "Hope Skywalker doesn't chat your ear off…let's go."

She led the way out of the door, thinking that the afternoon was suddenly looking a bit dull. Still, she was ninety percent certain this was the woman she wanted to match Luke up with, so that the two of them could be boring together for the rest of eternity. Sighing in slight disgust—ironic since she was the one who would be orchestrating the match—she headed for the turbolifts without a backward glance, leaving Luke to wonder what was wrong _this_ time and Cay to thinking that Mara was an incredibly moody lady. Shaking his head, Luke glanced at Cay and shrugged.

"You'll get used to her," he said soothingly, and the other smiled.

"I'm sure," she replied, and they followed.


	6. Chapter 6

d I s c l a I m e r : Yeah, none of this is mine. George Lucas owns Star Wars (lucky, creative bastard—that being a joke), and Timothy Zahn created Mara Jade, Talon Karrde, and other select items and people in this story. So far all I've done is compile it all into my own design. So…I'm not brilliant and I don't own this stuff so I can't make any money from it…and don't sue! There…that should do it…I hope.

d I s c l a I m e r : Yeah, none of this is mine. George Lucas owns Star Wars (lucky, creative bastard—that being a joke), and Timothy Zahn created Mara Jade, Talon Karrde, and other select items and people in this story. So far all I've done is compile it all into my own design. So…I'm not brilliant and I don't own this stuff so I can't make any money from it…and don't sue! There…that should do it…I hope.

**__**

[ A u t h o r ' s N o t e s ] : Well, I knew I wouldn't be able to keep up daily updates…sorry! But I'll do my best to update quickly around my pile of math homework. Shout out to the reviewers again, since you guys still rock: fireflame, **_A. Windsor_****_, _****_Anna Skywalker_****_, _****_kayladie_****_, _****_Jade the Sith_****_, _****_Xaviere Jade_****_,_** **_Rhea Jediknight_****_ and Kazzy. Cheers to A. Windsor for picking up on everyone else trying to pair Luke and Mara up…I'd hoped I'd made that obvious. All right, on to chapter six (which is slightly shorter than the others, but Mara yells a lot to make up for it):_**

From a Certain Point of View

Luke hadn't thought it possible for one person to acquire so many clothes on one afternoon out, but then again, he'd never been shopping with Mara Jade before. He was so bogged down with bags he was starting to lose feeling in his fingers.

"Perhaps, ladies," he suggested, "we should call it an afternoon? I'll make you both dinner if you accompany me to my place."

Caoimhe agreed readily, but Mara lifted an eyebrow at the eloquence of his request.

"Fancy words, farmboy." He grinned at the 'farmboy.' "What's up?"

He shrugged. "Absolutely nothing, but it's not every evening a Jedi Master gets the opportunity to share a meal with two beautiful women."

While Mara struggled with the idea that Luke thought she was beautiful, Cay accepted for them both. Then she turned to the trader.

"Have you trained at Mr. Skywalker's Academy?" she asked.

_Didn't we cover this a couple of hours ago?_ Mara thought sourly, glancing at her crono. Out loud, she answered a bit more civilly. "No, and frankly I have no intention to. Skywalker and I can't seem to survive on the same planet for too long…unless I'm saving him from whatever life-threatening situation he ends up getting into."

Cay tilted her head, and she was doing such a good imitation of Luke's aide, Tionne, that Mara almost laughed.

"You refuse to train? But Mr. Skywalker says that you have amazing potential in the Force—"

The full force of Mara's icy glare silenced her.

"Isn't it _Master_ Skywalker—" she pretended not to see Luke's flinch—"and my reasons for not training are personal. I have a successful job and I'm happy with my life. Got it? No hokey religions for me, thank you."

Cay considered this for a moment, then nodded. "I see. So it is your past that's haunting you. Were you not the Emperor's Hand?"

Luke stepped in between the two before the argument could heat up. "Whatever Mara's reasons for not training, I respect her decision and sometimes I'm even a bit envious of her freedom. It simply isn't her path," he told the smaller woman. Mara's jaw fell open before she could stop it, amazed by the Jedi Master. Every time she saw him these days he was doing something surprisingly out of character. She decided to call his bluff.

_-What did you just say, Skywalker?-_ she asked, incredulous. No way had the Jedi Master finally accepted her decision not to train.

_-Just keeping the peace, Jade,_- he replied, then smiled at her over his shoulder. _–Your mouth is wide open.-_

-I think you've put me into shock.-

-I still wish you'd come train.-

Mara's mouth snapped shut again and she glared. She should have known it was too good to be true. He chuckled a little and turned back to Cay.

"Come on…we'll take all of this stuff home and I'll explain a bit more about the Academy itself, since I've told you all about the training."

Mara led the way, silently 'blah blah blahing' their whole conversation. How many times had she been on the receiving end of the same speech? She knew she was still worked up over Cay's statements—the girl was surprisingly perceptive. Bringing up the past always made the trader a bit testy. Bringing up the past and Jedi training in the same conversation used to warrant some level of violence, but, as always, Luke intervened.

"Is Mara right?" Cay asked as they strolled along toward the palace. "Would you prefer Master Skywalker?"  
Luke grimaced a little, shooting a quick glare at Mara's back. "No, I don't prefer the title, but when you come to Yavin, you'll have to address me that way. It's…well, I'll be your teacher, so…"

"I understand," she said with a nod. She continued shyly. "Are you and Trader Jade…involved?"

Luke laughed aloud, long and deep. "No, no. Mara and I have been friends for years, but we've agreed that it goes no further than that."

"I had heard that she wanted to kill you at some point."

He shot a grin Cay's way. "I think she still does, sometimes," he replied. Cay, deciding the comment was made in jest, joined in the laughter.

She was a pretty girl, Luke reflected, watching the light catch the blonde in her hair. For the most part it was a nice, even light brown, but there were highlights. She was such a contrast to Mara, who was still ahead of them. While Mara was pale, there was a mocha tint to Cay's skin tone. Whereas Mara's green eyes captivated with their fire and brilliant color, Cay's eyes were calm and reflective and sage-blue. Mara had a classic beauty with strong features, Cay had more of a heart shaped face. Too, Cay was even more petite than Mara herself, reminding him a bit of Leia.

Personality-wise, however, Cay lacked the fire of both Mara and Leia. She was quiet, like Tionne, and she had the Jedi calm down pat, even without training. She was, Luke decided after a moment's thought, a woman that most men would want to come home to—pretty, gentle, and tidy.

_Not like what going home to Mara would be_, Luke thought wryly, smiling. Gazing at Mara's back, he reflected that going home to her would be an adventure everyday, particularly if one of her moods had struck her.

Luke was dragged out of his thoughts when they reached the door and he had to key in the access code. He allowed the women to precede him into the apartments, then settled Cay into the living room and caught Mara's arm.

"Join me in the kitchen for a moment, Mara? I've got to talk to you about something private," he said softly. Mara gauged the look in Luke's eyes and nodded slowly.

_The matchmaking,_ she guessed, and followed him into the apartment's tiny kitchenette. As soon as they got there Luke began to pace nervously.

"I'm not sure how you're going to take this, Mara, but I really think that this is the best choice I could have made for you," he said, eyes looking everywhere but at her. Mara, who was still slightly undecided about Cay, waited patiently for him to continue. He did, rushing on due to nerves. "Don't be mad," he cautioned.

Mara narrowed her jewel-bright eyes and said simply, "That depends heavily on what you're about to tell me."

"I've decided to match you up with…" he sighed and mumbled the name under his breath. Trying to fight down her amusement at his show of indecision, she managed a glare and even snapped.

"Out with it," she demanded.

"I…it's…well, it's Talon Karrde. He's already agreed," he added quickly.

_"Karrde?!_" Mara shouted, and Luke winced.

"Mara, Cay's—"

"To the abyss with Cay! You're matching me with Talon Karrde?!"

"Calm yourself and think about it, Mara…he wouldn't hold you down, he respects you and likes you, and you like him. In time, your friendship could blossom into the best kind of love—the kind that grows from respect and affection. He's intelligent enough to keep you on your toes and he admits to…" Luke flushed. "He admits to being compatible with you."

"Compatible!" Mara shouted. "Well then, by all means, we _should_ pursue a relationship. After all, we're _compatible!"_

Luke winced again. "That came out wrong…Mara, please listen to me."

She calmed as she gazed into his earnest blue eyes. They were swirling with some unreadable emotion. He took her hands, she jolted at the contact, and they both pretended it hadn't happened. In a somewhat strained voice, he continued.

"He'll be good to you, Mara. He swore to me he would be. And I know I can trust him."

Mara's eyes narrowed. _Trust him?_ she wondered. Then, in an effort to regain some control and put him in her shoes, she made the final decision.

"Fine…I'll go along with it—as long as you agree to be matched with Caoimhe out there," she said, her voice a bit cooler than she'd intended.

"Cay?" Luke tilted his head to the side and wondered why that suddenly sounded so very unappealing. He liked her, didn't he? But, hearing the words from Mara's lips, there was a sense of…almost disappointment. "Yes," he murmured, "I'll agree to that."

_If only,_ he thought, shields firmly in place, _to make sure you go through this with Karrde._

"Good." With that, Mara smoothed down her shirt and walked out, chin high, to join Cay in the living room. Luke watched her go and wondered for a moment just what he'd managed to get himself into this time, then turned and went about cooking their dinner. He'd feel better, he told himself firmly, with a little food in his stomach.

If only.


End file.
